Kissing to Stay Warm
by psuliem
Summary: old story. uploaded by request. tw homophobia, kai/jay onesided


**Kissing to Stay Warm**

_old story wont be edited_

* * *

He was all the warmth I had.

I clung to him like he was the only thing keeping me alive. He probably was. I don't even think I remember how this came about. How we got trapped in this ice cold prison.

"No, it's fine. I ran the calculations and there is only an 11% chance that something will go wrong! Trust me!" Zane had reassured, gesturing me and Kai into the cave quietly. I was a little worried. He said that he'd perfected his powers and wanted to show us what he could do.

Me and Kai had glanced to each other, my dark eyes on his for a moment before we heard Zane say something. Cole just shook his head and walked off, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

I saw Zane get into his stance before suddenly freezing cold surrounded me. I heard a louder slam then crumbling and Zane yelled out, but I didn't know what he said.

I rushed up and started banging my fists against the ice, growling and getting pissed. "ZANE YOU SAID THERE WAS AN 11% CHANCE THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" I cried, fearing for Kai's safety. And mine obviously.

"I may have misread it." He called back weakly. "It said there was a 91% chance."

I nearly killed myself just then and only moved out of the way as Kai tried to melt the ice from the ceiling and walls of the cave. It didn't work. It was still freezing.

"I'll get Cole!" I heard Zane yell then nothing.

And that leads up to this moment. Kai and I being trapped in a cave layered with ice. He'd tried to melt it, but there were rocks in the way and now it was way too cold for him to be doing much with his powers. There had been sounds for a while now and I'm assuming that Cole is trying to move all of the large rock out of the way. There were a lot though.

I shuddered and huddled close to the warmer one, leaning into him with my arm around his shoulder. This was really gay and Kai seemed very hesitant to move closer. "You should sit on my lap." I almost begged, wanting to be warm. "No, Jay," He responded extremely quick, scooting a little bit away.

"Don't move away..." I stammered, pressing back into him. "You're really warm and I'm going to freeze to death."

Kai sighed, but said nothing else, trembling somewhat himself.

We sat in silence for a long time, our bodies freezing together. My shudders were growing more intense and I was trying to rub my arms, but eventually I pulled my legs up to my chest and rubbed then furiously. I could feel little jolts of heat from the man next to me and it just made me press into him further. "Wh-what else can we do to st-stay warm?" I spoke up suddenly, making Kai jump. "I've been... I've b-been trying for awhile to warm up for both of us, but m-my powers are a little lacking in here... S-since it's so cold."

I shakily licked my dry, bluing lips, knowing that would make the cold worse, but I needed warmth now. "Well, w-we just have t-to be really close. So sit in my l-lap... You can't d-...deny doing that now. It's b-been like 4 hours since we've been in here..." Kai got tense for a moment before seeming to give in and sliding into my lap unhappily. He crossed his arms and straddled me, shaking just as I was. I pulled him close and his head rested on my shoulder, my knees went up again and we became a trembling ball of mass.

It was awhile before anyone spoke again and Kai was the one to say something first this time. I didn't jump, though. I'd been calmly and secretly watching him fidget like he was about to talk. For 5 minutes.

"Jay, this is really gay." Was all he said and I rolled my eyes. "Get over it. We are just trying to stay warm."

"You seem like you don't have a problem with being so close to me."

"I don't. What's so wrong with that?" I responded, a tone of anger in my voice.

"It's just fucking weird..."

"Why." I was kinda pissed now. Why did we need to talk about his homophobia right now? I was extremely content with just silence.

"Because it's not normal." Kai continued.

"Why the hell is is not normal? It's not your job to decide that. It's no one's job to decide what normal is and what it isn't."

He was silent for a little more, then simply answered with "Okay..."

I was glad that talk with over. It was always tiring trying to get someone to understand something.

Another long silence. This one lasted for at least another hour. All I could hear was loud crumbling outside and the occasional muffled yell. I ignored that though.

It was surprising that I didn't want to talk right now. Well, maybe not that surprising. I was freezing my ass off. I felt like I was going to die. The ice filled room just seemed to be getting colder and there was small gusts of chilly breeze from down the long long partially boarded up cave tunnel across from the similarly boarded up entrance. My arms wrapped tighter around my friend, face nuzzling against the cold clothing on his shoulder. I couldn't stop my shivering and neither could he. It was all a big blend now and I couldn't tell who was worse off.

"K-Kai... We h-have to... Figure out a way to get warmer."

I felt him nod and get closer, breathing heavily against the cold skin of my neck. I let a small moan slip as the warm air brushed against me. He flinched a little, but seemed to understand and let it go.

I got an idea then.

"You are g-gonna... have to l-let me do this." This area was literally like a freezer and we'd been in here for 6 or so hours now, leaning against the ice covered wall and putting up with the breezes of even colder air. We had no food, water, or anything.

I was the only one doing the talking anymore. His lips were blue as well and my skin was red and looking very unhealthy and so was his. "You have t-to... l-let me kiss you..."

This made Kai sit up quickly. Well as quickly as he could right now. "N-no..." He said harshly, his normally invisible breath clouding in my face slightly for only a moment before fading off. "Come on..." I rasped, trying to explain it to him in a way that would make more sense. He just shook his head and didn't get as comfortable anymore. "Zane and Lloyd w-would be okay with it." I frowned and he retorted quickly with, "Well Z-Zane got us trapped in th-the first place and Lloyd's not here. S-s-so figure that out..!" He pushed away, but leaned back in after a moment to get the warmth back. They both needed it. I sat there for a little while, contemplating what to say when I decided that I would do it anyway. He'd have to get over it. I wanted to be warm... That was exactly why. The only reason why. I leaned in and grabbed him with my shaking hands to press our cold lips together, moving them against the other to make friction and warmth. My cheeks would have flushed if I wasn't so freezing. Kai didn't pull away or do anything back for awhile because he seemed to be enjoying it... The warmth of the kiss that is. I pulled away, but he brought me back and we just kissed and pressed close till I heard the rocks crumble more and felt a little bit of warm breeze. I pulled away and moved Kai off my lap to shakily stand up and make my way over to the rocks with my freezing limbs.

"G-guys?" I called out, slight gusts of warmer air were calling me and I heard Cole tell me to move, that he would have us out in a little bit. Zane apologized and I just said it was fine before returning to Kai. He looked at me from his spot on the ground before standing. "W-We can't ever speak of this again. Okay? It was only to stay warm..." And I just nodded, walking closer to him and playfully winking. He shoved me away with a glare and I just laughed slightly.

I watched as the area outside became more exposed and finally we got to leave. Cole was a mess and covered with dirt and gross debris.

Zane put a blanket around my shoulders and one around Kai's before apologizing again and getting all flustered. "It's fine, Zane..." I mumbled, just let me warm up. He nodded and ran off. Kai was talking with Nya and refused to make eye contact with me. It was just to stay warm. Only for that reason. I shouldn't let that get me down.


End file.
